The Never Ending Story Between Michael and Lucifer
by MarieChristinx
Summary: Little story about the true reason of their fight. A bit Sex , a bit Love , a bit Drama , a bit God..


_The never ending Story between Michael and Lucifer _

Everyone should know the story between them. And for sure most of you also know how the story ended. Michael had to fight against Lucifer, because Lucifer rebelled , because Lucifer couldn't accept God's "new Baby" , the Humans. Lucifer couldn't accept that his father , his own father thought that Humans would be better than Angels. In Lucifer's eyes Humans were broken. Even Gabriel , the youngest Archangel accepted them and Gabriel usually wasn't someone who agreed with his father in the first place, Gabriel were even more loyal to them as to the Angels , more loyal to broken abortions as to his own Brothers. That may also was a reason why Lucifer didn't liked the Humans that much. But well , let's go back to Michael and Lucifer. Michael and Lucifer fought against each other and it ended up with Lucifer beaten by Michael. Therefore Lucifer created the Hell. Michael still was in heaven, but you could see the trouble he had , he never wanted to fight against his younger brother. But now , Lucifer , the Archangel , the Morningstar , the second Son of God were a fallen Angel now. Lucifer , was full of hate , he couldn't believe that everyone chose these broken abortions over him. Michael , the one who helped him fly , the one who showed him the world , was against him.

For sure , you all think that this is , the truth about their fight. But I've to tell you , it wasn't the truth. Nobody knows the truth , that's why I'm going to tell you what really happened now. Of course it is true that Lucifer couldn't accept the Humans , he didn't wanted them , for him they were worthless , but even if this sounds like a plausible reason , the main reason of their fight was Love. The big L word. It was all about Love and if you think that I'm talking about the brotherly love , than you're damn wrong. As the two eldest Archangel's grew up together , as they spent everyday with each other both started to feel different. The Love they felt for each other was way stronger than brotherly love. Time passed by and the feelings grew. At some point , Lucifer was the one who spoke it out. He spoke out what they both felt. Michael knew that Lucifer said the truth but since he was- the eldest Archangel , the one who was loyal , the one who had to govern heaven when God would be gone , he couldn't admit it. It would be wrong to love his own Brother in that way. It would be more than a sin. Lucifer felt something he never felt before , he was hurt. He was hurt because his beloved Brother didn't wanted to admit the truth.

Lucifer couldn't accept that reaction of Michael , because he knew that Michael felt the exact same. Lucifer tried , he really tried everything , he confronted Michael more than once with his true feelings. But always the same , Michael didn't wanted to hear something about it , he didn't wanted that anybody would find out.

Weeks , month , years passed by. Feelings still didn't changed. But something changed , Michael admit it , yes he finally was honest to himself but even if he was able to admit , the situation between them didn't changed. They were Brother's , nothing more.

Well , once God left the heaven , he wanted to see if his beloved sons would be able to govern the heaven on their own. But he wanted that just two of his son's would govern , he wanted that Michael and Lucifer try. Gabriel , he was on earth , he left months ago , no one knew where he was. And Raphael , well he was busy making other plans as always. The situation seemed to be perfect , Lucifer saw his chance , his chance to show the eldest Archangel what true Love was. Today seemed to be the perfect day , it was quit in heaven , everyone had something to do , there weren't even angel's in heaven today , well not in that part of heaven Michael and Lucifer were. The soldier Angels were on earth , studying humans and the other ones , they helped Raphael with his "Other Plans" , so literally Michael and Lucifer were alone. Lucifer dressed up , wearing an all white outfit. Michael was out for the moment , so Lucifer made his way to the bedroom of the eldest Archangel. Decorating the room with hundreds of candles , the light was out , just the candles flickered. Lucifer stood in the middle of the room with a dark red rose in his hand , waiting for Michael. Just some minutes later Michael entered the room , it was late and he felt expended , just wanted to rest a bit. Michael didn't saw Lucifer in the first moment , but Lucifer immediately stepped closer to Michael , straight his direction. Michael frightened , the look on the Archangels face can't be described. It was a mix of hate , fear , slight happiness and thousand more emotions. Lucifer saw the trouble Michael had and took hold of his hand , leading him through the room , over to the huge bed. He sat down , gave a little wave which showed that he wanted Michael to take place next to him. Michael stuttered, couldn't handle such a situation , his glance – confused. Lucifer said in his low , soft voice , that he wanted Michael to let it happen. Michael did , he let it happen. He didn't struggled against it. The first time in his life Michael didn't thought about possible consequences.

The clear and pure look of Lucifer in his all white outfit , impressed the eldest Archangel , all the little details made the moment perfect. The beauty of the dark red rose and the mass of candles which made the atmosphere in the room warm and romantic made him feel relaxed but also a bit tingly. He didn't knew what would happen next. He never saw this side of the usually rebellious Archangel. He didn't even knew that Lucifer had such a side. Lucifer couldn't hold himself back , finally Michael lived for the moment. Michael leaned into the soft and lovingly touches and kisses of Lucifer. It didn't felt as wrong as he first thought. He didn't feel as a sinner, he didn't felt dirty. The opposite was the case , it felt right. Lucifer enjoyed every second , the moment he wanted to happen for such a long time finally happened. They both leaned back , laying next to each other , touching , caressing , stroking the others body. Shiver rushing over their body's. Neither of them felt that way before , it was so intensive. The touches gets more intimate and it still didn't felt wrong. It seemed as if they'd both forgotten who or what they are. They moved closer together , their clothes fell to the glassy , shiny floor. Skin to Skin , soft moaning came over their lips , their breathing escaped heavier out of their mouths. Their movements are getting passionate , noises getting louder , body's are sweating in pleasure and there is still not the feeling of doing something wrong. Michael and Lucifer enjoyed their time , their very intimate time together. Their noises almost got over into yelling and gasping , yelling out the other's name , gasping in pleasure as both reached their climax. They wasn't afraid of being heard by the other angels. They had no idea if they would already be back , since they lost their sense of time. They spent hours together , Michael neither Lucifer knew what time it was. Some of the angels which were on earth , already returned , they heard the pleasure of the two eldest Archangels. Confused glance on their faces , they just could guess what happened between them .

Michael and Lucifer didn't let off each other , they didn't wanted to let go , laying in the bed , next to each other , still skin to skin , snuggling close to each other.

At some point , a few hours later , they knew that they had to get up , both decided to keep it a secret for a bit longer , they knew that the other angels would come back soon. Since they still didn't knew what time it was , they had no idea that some of the angles already returned. Michael and Lucifer dressed up , they stepped outside and spot the four already returned angels.

They stopped , the glance on Michael and Lucifer face were shocked. The gaze of the Archangels met , a slight look of concern appeared on their faces. They could just guess what the angels noticed. No words were spoken , they just looked at each other , there was no need to talk. This moment felt infinitely long. Michael and Lucifer saw the look on the other Angels faces , they knew what happened between them. The heart beat of both went faster. They were back in reality now , torn out of the dream there was no time left to enjoy the perfection of the moment. After a last look into Lucifer's eyes Michael stepped forward , passing the other angels. A louder breath escaped out of Lucifer's mouth , his eyes rushed over the angels , before following Michael. Lucifer was worried , with large , fast steps he followed Michael. Michael stood in front of the heavenly palace , looking on it with a rather sad glance. As he heard the strong footsteps he peeked over his shoulder , spot the other Archangel and turned his gaze back to the palace. One hand of Lucifer placed on Michael's shoulder , sighed. Michael felt the gestures of the other Archangel , he moved a bit , just enough to face him. Their gaze met , just looking into the others eyes for minutes. They knew that now nothing will be as it was before. As Michael gaze went back to the palace , Lucifer stepped closer , hugging the eldest Archangel. He saw the trouble Michael had , the sad and worried look on his face , Lucifer couldn't stand to see him like this. First Michael didn't reacted as Lucifer wrapped his arms around him but then he copied the younger's action and pressed himself against Lucifer. A soft , short , unexpected kiss followed the hug. From the distance the angels , which saw Michael and Lucifer , watched what goes on. Michael and Lucifer noticed that but it doesn't mattered anymore. Yes , they wanted to keep it a secret , they failed and now every angle knew that their relationship changed. One huge disadvantage of being an angle was , that every angel could see what the others saw. And of course , God also could see what the angels saw. Michael and Lucifer knew that and the only thing they could do now is waiting for their punishment. They were sure that God knew and that he wouldn't accept it. Lucifer took hold of Michael's hand, squeezing it a bit, their fingers entwined. Together they walked into the heavenly palace , waiting for their father's return. Nervousness adorned their faces. The Archangels sat down in one corner of the palace , snuggling close , their fingers still entwined as Lucifer let off the Hand of the eldest Archangel in the next moment , wrapping one arm around Michael's neck. Michael leaned into the other's arm , resting his head against Lucifer's , eyes closed. Of course , Michael was the older one , but right now he needed to feel Lucifer as close as possible , he needed Lucifer more than Lucifer needed him.

All this was new for the eldest Archangel , he didn't knew how to react in such a situation. Lucifer moved the hand on Michael's shoulder slowly up and down a bit , tried to calm the other Angel down. In a low , whispering voice Lucifer said that it will be okay, they are together and that was the only thing that counts right now. Michael opened his eyes slowly , gazing up to Lucifer with a glance of lack of understanding. Michael loved Lucifer , he loved him more than anything else but he didn't forgot who they are and what they are meant for. Michael wanted to respond something but he didn't , he remain silent , he knew that it would hurt Lucifer if he would speak out his mind , he may even would get upset and that was the last thing the eldest Archangel wanted. He didn't wanted to lose him , didn't wanted that Lucifer would leave him. In the next moment , Michael pressed his lips onto the other Angels lips all over again. As they lips touched a single tear ran down Michael's face. It was the first tear Michael ever cried. He blinked several times as Lucifer noticed , he didn't wiped the tear of his face. He watched the tear running down , it was the most beautiful tear he ever saw. Pure and honest , true feelings. Michael's eyes were glassy , but the tears he had in his eyes let Michael's eyes shine. A slight smile appeared on Lucifer's face , fascinated by Michael's beauty. The hands of Lucifer changed the position , taking hold of Michael's cheek as he kissed his forehead gentle. Another tear ran down Michael's face as their gaze met all over again.

A bit more time passed by , they both leaned against the wall , fear in their eyes. Lucifer stroked softly over Michael's head , as they heard the other Angels talking in their heads. Their father was back , back in heaven , straight on his to the palace. The hearts of the Archangels fasten up , their breath was heavy. Some doubts rushed into Michael's mind. He asked himself whether it was worth it. As he looked into the other's eyes again , he knew that it wasn't a mistake. No , it wasn't , it may was the best thing he did in his life.

The door of the palace opened , with a fast , rush , walk their father walked in. The look on his face was angry , horrified , with a lack of understanding. Two Angels , two Archangels , two Brothers , his eldest sons. They couldn't loved each other in such a way , that was wrong , it was a sin. Of course God is gracious , but he couldn't accept this. Michael and Lucifer straighten up, watching their father as passing them. God , didn't looked at them , his glance was straight. He stopped in front of throne , his hands crossed on his back , he still didn't looked at his sons. Michael and Lucifer took a last deep breath , again taking hold of the other hand, stepping closer to their father.

"Stay away" , the voice of God was unusual loud and angry. Immediately the Archangels stopped , their gaze on the ground.

"You two are a disgrace for the heaven." , God's voice didn't changed , it get's even louder , " … two Brothers, two Angels! It disgusts me , it's ashamed that you two are my sons." The Lord turned around with the back to the Archangel's , you could see that his breath was heavy as he turned around in the next moment and passing Michael and Lucifer again , in his rush walk he yelled , "You are going to regret it. I cannot accept such a behavior." With aggressive wave he opened the door , he walked out and with another wave he slammed the door behind him. The looks on the Archangels faces were different , like day and night , black and white , water and fire. Michael , he was sad , he couldn't hold his tears back , whimpering as he broke down in the next moment. Lucifer , his breath was fast , fast and heavy , aggression came over him , fists clenched. How could their own father say such things ? He didn't noticed that the eldest Archangel kneels on the floor , Lucifer's gaze was scary , as he turned his head to say something he saw Michael broken on the floor , the look on Lucifer's face immediately turned into a worried one , he kneels down next to Michael , wrapping his arms around him , pressing Michael's head to his chest. Michael couldn't stop , he was horrified , why.. why did his father said something like this. He even went out of breath from time to time because he couldn't handle all those feelings , sobbing and whimpering. Lucifer pressed his eyes together tried to hold back is own tears , it hurts to see Michael like this. Michael jumped up in the next moment , pushed Lucifer away so that he fall to the floor , "It's all your fault ! Because of you our father feel ashamed. " his voice was weak , his red eyes , full filled of hate. Lucifer couldn't believe what he just heard , it felt like , someone ripped out his heart. The pain rushed over his whole body. "Michael.. but I.." , he wasn't able to finish the sentence , at least he didn't even had the chance to it because Michael yelled out ," No ! No! Stop it ! Shut up! " Michael rubs his hands over his face , one last look into Lucifer's teary eyes and he left the palace. Lucifer didn't moved , he wasn't able to do anything. His heart was broken.

Michael stood outside of the palace broke down all over again , he loved Lucifer , he loved him more than anything else , he didn't wanted to leave him , but he had to. He was made to govern the heaven when God would be gone one day , he was afraid that his father wouldn't allow him that anymore.

He was so upset , so disappointed. He wasn't able to control his own thoughts , he realized way to late what he just said to Lucifer. He stood up , his eyes widen , what he had just done? He ran into the palace , screaming out the other Angels name , he wanted to say sorry , he wanted to say that he love him. But Lucifer was gone. The palace was empty , Michael stood there , in the middle of the large room , screaming " Lucifer , No.. no.. please.. where are you.. I didn't meant it like this .. please.. I love you." , but Lucifer didn't came back. Lucifer didn't heard that. Lucifer searched his father , there was no need for him to stay. He found him , he kneels down in front of him , his gaze down to the floor , " Father , you don't have to forgive me. But you have to forgive Michael. It wasn't his fault , it was mine." In a weak but honest voice he continued , " … I seduced him. I fell in Love with my Brother. I know it's a sin and I will pay for it. Don't judge over Michael , don't change your opinion about him. He's a good angel , a loyal one , it was all.. all my fault. I will leave. I will leave heaven , there is no need for me to stay." He straighten up , didn't looked at his father , he turned around and left. He left heaven , he left his father , he left his brothers and most of all.. he left Michael. He stayed on earth for a little while , but he couldn't stand the lifestyle of them. He walked around , full of pain , full of hate , full of disorientation. He needed a place where we was alone , we he could let out all the pain he had. And that's how the hell was made. It was a place for Lucifer to be alone , to die alone. But then he started to collect the broken souls. Thee ones who suffered the same. Lucifer changed a lot in the further months , he was cold and heartless. His heart still was in heaven , still was with Michael. The pain he still felt changed into aggression , so he started to torture.. and so the hell was made the place of pain and hate. Michael tried to find Lucifer , even if his father didn't wanted him to search his brother. Michael failed , he never found him. At some point , as God still felt the Love of Michael , the love Michael still felt for his brother , he made up a plan. We know the plan under the name Apocalypse. God kept the plan a secret first, he waited for the right time to share it with Michael and the other angels.

Time passed by , Michael gave up searching for his brother. He still loved him , but he had to concentrate , since Michael was the only Archangel along with Raphael which was left to govern the heaven he had to do everything to stay in race. His father still was upset , but at some point as God felt that Michael gave up on Lucifer he shared his plan.

God wanted that Michael fights against Lucifer , if he would do that he would be the one who would govern the heaven when he would be gone. He wanted to see if Michael was determined , he wanted to see if Michael would have learned his lesson. God also , repeated what Lucifer said on the day he left. Even if Michael couldn't believe what he just heard , he had to concentrate on business. He accepted what his father said. He would fight against the one he loved the most. But since Michael was thought that Lucifer would have forgot him , he tried to ignore his feelings. Well , he was successful and since that moment , Michael never felt love again. Since that moment Michael was more loyal to his father than anyone else. He was strict and formal. And as more time passed by he was sure that Lucifer wouldn't love him anymore and as he heard what Lucifer created , what Lucifer was doing down there in hell , he felt even more confirmed about it. But the truth was , that Lucifer still loved Michael , he loved him like he did in this one night. Lucifer thought about Michael everyday , about the way he was , about the pure and honest tears he cried , about the way he said 'I Love You' , about his infinite beauty. Lucifer wished that Michael would know this , but he knew that he wasn't allowed to say the truth again. He heard about the plan his father had , Lucifer wasn't afraid of the fight , he wasn't afraid of being beaten down by his older brother. No , he was afraid of seeing Michael again , afraid that his feelings would break out again , afraid of crying in pain and a broken heart in front of Michael. He was sure , if Michael would know this , everything would be different , they wouldn't had to fight against each other , they would be together and happy. But he also was sure that this will never be the case again.

So Lucifer fought against Michael. And he lost , as it was prophesied. And Lucifer didn't said something. He kept it as a secret just as Michael and Lucifer wanted it. But this time , it was just Lucifer , who had to keep it a secret. And he didn't failed this time , he wanted to fail , but he didn't.

That's how it ends , but wait.. nothing ever ends.. right?


End file.
